


The Meeting of Dawn and Dusk

by brizo



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation, gender neutral corrin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:37:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6804793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brizo/pseuds/brizo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they look at each other they see what once was and what will always be. The Dusk and the Dawn were always destined meet each other again after all.</p>
<p>(LeoKumi Reincarnation AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meeting of Dawn and Dusk

**Author's Note:**

> Im not like 100% proud of this and the writing but idk. Tell me what you guys think??

1.

The first time Takumi saw the Prince Leo of Nohr across the battle field all he saw was flames. And all he felt was the suffocation of smoke in his lungs. 

When he stared at the prince it wasn’t Leo who was standing there but instead a stranger who looked eerily similar with slightly longer shoulder length wavy hair and Leo’s dark eyes. Much like his sibling the other man had pointed ears. A purple rose was pinned his clothing, an out dated thing from before even Hoshido was establish Takumi thought.

Flames were licking up the others legs and soft sad smile was directed towards him.

For some off reason Takumi wanted to cry.

Takumi’s arm reached out for the other, tears starting to pool in the corners of his eyes but the other shook his head almost as if in a way to say sorry.

And then, he spoke. “I am so sorry Hik—” And then the scene vanished, as if it wasn’t there. Sakura was stood next to him her hands clenching around the fabric of his sleeve. She blinked and tilted her head to the side as if asking if he was okay.

Takumi was not okay.

Wiping the tears that gathered in his eyes away he lied to her. “I’m fine.”

She stared at him obviously not believing him but she would drop it for now.  He knew she would pester him about it later but she knew now was not the time for such things.

Taking a deep breath and trying to clear his head of stray thoughts lest the Fuujin Yumi not work, he focused on the task at hand.

He had to get his lost sibling home.

2.

The first time Leo sees Prince Takumi of Hoshido he is hit with a sudden feeling of heartache and nostalgia. When he blinks and opens his eyes instead of the Hoshidan Prince he sees a man who looked similar but oh so different then the Hoshidan archer.

Where the Hoshidan Prince was short and muscular this other man was taller but softer. His face had a serene smile, his long ashen silver hair went down to his knees and unbound. His brown eyes conveyed an emotion the Nohrian prince would never see directed to him. Pointed ears like that of Corrin’s were poking out of the hair.

The other was wearing a style of dress Leo guessed came from Hoshido’s past. It was decorated lavishly and was silk. A cherry blossom flower was in his hair.

The other man, Prince Takumi’s doppelganger, reached out a carefully manicured hand towards his the smile never leaving the other man’s face.

“Now now Ca**, don’t you even recognize your husband?” He asked in amusement and Leo was left floundering. Leo moved to speak but before he could the scene changed and suddenly he was surrounded by hot flames. He looked around frantically for the other, a sudden feeling of distress taking over his body.

Spotting the other he felt fear unfiltered. The other was surrounded by flames from all sides, tears were pooling in the doppelganger’s eyes.

Unbidden he reached his hands out and felt his mouth open to speak without his command.

“I’m so sorry Hik***. I never wanted any of this to happen.” His voice was laced with apology and sadness. Leo moved to speak but before he could he was suddenly back on the battlefield on his horse. Patting the horse on the head he spoke to it his voice still choked with emotion.

“I am sorry Lux. I spaced out for a second there…” He looked around spotting his siblings on their mounts a fair distance from himself and he steeled himself.

He needed to bring back Corrin.

3.

When Takumi was sent to Izumo after the betrayal of Corrin he didn’t think he would be kidnapped. When he was saved by his sibling and Izumo’s Duke died telling them the Great Dragons message he had felt a stirring in his heart as if the Duke had been calling for him, which was preposterous. Takumi was not like his sibling in that he could neither turn into a dragon or was a dragon himself.

And so yet, why deep in his heart, did he feel he was wrong?

Later that day when they were leaving the Izumite Capital he had spotted a statue with 2  adult dragons a smaller dragon. He recognized one as the Dawn Dragon but the others he did not recognized. When he had asked a local about the statue he was told it was of the Dawn and Dusk Dragons and their charge, the forgotten one.

That night as Takumi lay awake he thought about the statue and felt a great sadness. When he finally fell asleep he was plagued with dreams of the Prince Leo look alike and a young boy with bright blue hair, red eyes, and pointed ears.

4.

When Leo finally joined up with Corrin and their merry band he finally saw Takumi again for the first time since that fateful battle. When he locked eyes with the archer nothing happened and Leo was surprised but glad in a way.

Except, he was wrong. As soon as he was given a room to sleep in he fell into a deep sleep.

As soon as he had fallen asleep he knew his dream was picking up right where his vision had left off. He felt the other step closer to him and wrap his arms around him. Leo noticed that while the other was taller than Prince Takumi he was still shorter then Leo himself.

He felt the other tighten his arms around him and heard his speak for the first time since the dream started. “They revere as deities and yet… they would do something like this.”

“My only regret…” Leo heard his voice say. “Is that we will be leaving **_him_** alone.”

“Indeed. I am sorry little one,” he heard the doppelganger say softly. “So sorry we have to leave you in this cruel world all alone.”

“Hikaru…” Leo heard his voice call out to the other hearing the doppelgangers name for the first time

“Cato…” Was that his name?

“I love you. If we are ever deemed worthy enough to be reborn I will find you. I vow it as the Dragon of Darkness.”

“Then I too will vow it as the Dragon of Light. I will find you, my love.” As the two made their vows the fire burned turning all to ash.

Leo awoke with a start, glancing around frantically for the other person (the Dragon of Light?). He hurriedly pried the covers off himself and went to leave his room. He knew he was in his sleep cloths and it was unseemly. But he had to see him had to see Hikaru—Takumi!

He spots the other prince under a Cherry Blossom tree, hands held out as if trying to catch petals on his hands. His back is to the Nohrian prince and when he hears the others loud steps he whips around quickly and just as quickly the other princes vestige changes to that of Hikaru and back once more to the Hoshidan prince.

“Cato…?” The Hoshidan Prince whispered. Emotion chokes Leo in a way it had never done before and he replies back a small sad smile on his face.

“I’m sorry it took so long, Hikaru.”


End file.
